Love of the Darkness for the Light
by Sakura-san3
Summary: Darkness has been reborn into this world. So has the light that it loved. Can Syaoran get rid of the presence within him and can he fall in love with Sakura? FINISHED!! ALL IN 1 GO! FINISHED!Sequal is up under different story read it
1. Prolouge

Check it out, my first CCS fanfiction. I was in one of my dark kind of moods...so I got an idea for this. Here is the prolougue. Tell me what you think.

~Prolouge~

Within us all is something that can't be explained. We cannot see it or reason it out, it is just there. There are times when we as a race do things that we cannot explain. Things happen, is the excuse when strange things do happen. Nowdays, these things are rare. Order is in our society. But with this order, everything that made life whole, is gone...that is why we are so mundane now. 

Times have passed when old things have been discovered, but the hustle and bustle of today's world has shut them out. Or the person who discovered it was shunned and declared insane, for they had no way of proving it. Those that could were considered freaks of nature and blocked from the rest of the human race.

Once, evil had come to take earth. Our planet was exposed to it for there wasn't a soul who could withstand it and fight back.

A person was born in this darkness that threatened. He was the bringer of darkness. A powerful bringer of hatred and evil. The ultimate challenge.

A single girl fell in love with him. She had a power too, she was born in the light. It was her love for the demon that saved our planet. She took him from the dark and brought him to the light. Darkness vanished completely.

The two of them died, together. 

This was eons ago. Now the evil has been reborn among us. Will the light be there to save us again? Or will they both be put out of our society?


	2. A Boy and a Girl

Okies, Chapter 1 up with the prolouge. I am not sure if Chapter 2 will be posted with this one, but enjoy anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, or Syaoran or CardCaptor Sakura, even though it would be really nice if I did, but I don't. Hoshi is MY created charecter and Cherry Blossom Happiness is MY created shop. Use of these two will result in me being very pissed off and me launching an all out attack on your home world. LOL. Enjoy.

~Chapter 1: A Boy and a Girl~

The day was cloudy, and rain threatened. A few people were out in this quiet town, but not many. Most people had long since reached their destinations. It was about three in the afternoon. All the adults were at work, but the children were on summer vacation. Most of them had also reached their destinations.

A lone person walked down the sidewalk on the left side of the street. He was about fifteen years old. He had deep brown eyes, and somewhat wild brown hair. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and a blue denim jacket. 

It began to rain.

"Dammit," the boy cursed. He looked around to find the nearest shop. It was called: Cherry Blossom Happines

The boy opened the door and went inside. Somewhere in the shop, a bell tinkled.

The interior, was decorated with cherry blossoms (note the name). It was a little shop, that sold candy, coffe mugs, and just about anything. There was jewelry in particular.

_Oh great, I wandered into a shop for girls..._the boy thought bitterly.

He looked out one of the windows. He saw a girl walking down the street in the rain. It was pouring so badly, that nothing was really visible, so the car coming up behind the girl couldn't see her. 

He ran outside and towards the girl.

"Idiot! LOOK OUT!" He shouted.

She turned her head towards him.

He ran out into the street and shoved her out of the way. They both rolled into the gutter. The car sped by with it's horn blaring. The boy had ended up on top of the girl.

The boy stared into the girl's eyes. She had emralde colored eyes. Her hair was a light brown, and done up in pigtails. She was wearing a pink sundress. Now she was blushing.

The boy recognized her. "You are in my class aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I recognize you too. Your name is Li Syaoran right?"

Syaoran nodded. 

She smiled. "I am Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Sakura."

Syaoran realized the position they were in, and quickly stood up. Sakura did the same. He glared at her.

"Why were you walking down the middle of the street?!" He hollered.

"I was? I got caught in the rain, and couldn't see that well, so I didn't realize that I was even in the street," Sakura answered.

Syaoran sighed. "Fine then, get some shelter until it lets up."

He then walked back across the street, and into the little shop. 

"He saved me," Sakura murmured and she followed him.

Syaoran asked the store owner if he could use their bathroom, and went to clean himself up. He walked in and shut the door. 

He grabbed some paper towels out of the dipenser and began drying his face. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Sakura. He glared at himself in the mirror.

"You didn't come here to be falling for a girl! You have other things to think about!" He told himself.

He paused again in his drying. His skin tingled where his hand had touched her back. Syaoran closed his eyes tight and shook his head hard. 

"It is my imagination, there is nothing special about her! I did not move here for this!" He shouted.

There was a loud crack and then a shattering sound. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the glass from the mirror had cracked and exploded outward. He noticed a sharp pain in his left hand. There was a chunk of mirror glass imbedded in his hand.

Sakura opened the door of Cherry Blossom Happiness. 

"It is so beautiful in here!" She exclaimed.

"I am glad you like it, miss," the store owner said from behind the counter.

Sakura turned towards the counter. "You did an excellent job ma'm!"

The kind woman smiled warmly at Sakura. "My name is Hinodeno Hoshi."

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura! You may call me Sakura," Sakura introduced herself.

Hoshi smiled. "You may call me Hoshi, Sakura-chan."

Hoshi had long blue hair, that spilled down her back. Her eyes were gray and kind.

"Hoshi-san, is it okay if I stay in here until the rain lets up?" Sakura asked.

"Of course!"

Sakura wandered around the shop, looking at all of the beautiful jewelry, the delicioius-looking candy, and everything. Hoshi, had called Sakura over, to give her a cup of tea - "To warm you up, Sakura-chan." - when they heard a loud crack, and then shattering of glass. 

"What in the world was that?" Sakura and Hoshi asked.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Syaoran walked out, hiding his left hand, which was bleeding badly.

"Li-kun, what happened in there?" Sakura asked with worry.

He turned his glare on her. "Nothing."

Even though it was still raining, he walked out of the shop.

Sakura made as if to follow him, but Hoshi stopped her.

"Sakura-chan, he looks like he needs time to himself. Come on into the back, and I'll make us some more tea and some snacks."

Sakura nodded and followed Hoshi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Interesting. ::pushes glassess up in imatation of Clay Cliff Fortran:: EEK! Wrong anime...anyways, let me know what you ppls think. I don't know if this is as good as my other fics, but please read and review. Many questions have yet to be answered in this fic, so read on and let me continue. ^^ ~Sakura-san~


	3. Syaoran

Sakura-san (one of my personalities): Okay people, Chapter 2. And only a day after the Prolougue and Chapter 1..huh imagine that..O.O Anyways, I am still in my dark mood, so be warned, a lot of this reflects my current mood and not to mention idea......

If you review, NO FLAMES! I don't like gettin burned. But I haven't gotten any flames for my other stories thank goodness....anyways, read. 

Warnings: DARK!

Ryoko (the second of my personalities..the happier one) : Shut up and get to the story. They don't want to hear your mouth!  
Sakura-san: ... *big angry mark* TOJIKOMERU RYOKO!!! Oh yes, _this indicates thought;_ **** ~~~indicates begining and ending of dreams; and ~~~~~ ----indicates begining and ending of memories.

~Chapter 2: Syaoran~

Syaoran walked down the rain soaked sidewalk. He didn't care that it was raining as hard as it was earlier. He stopped, and looked at his left hand. The piece of mirror was embeded in it still. He grabbed it and yanked it out. His blood oozed between his fingers, and onto the ground. The rain washed it away, but it kept coming back.

"I lost it again..." he murmured.

A person walking briskly by, gave him a strange look.

He clenched his left hand into a fist. That made the blood come faster.

"Mabye I'll bleed enough to die....it would be welcome."

The wound ubruptly stopped bleeding. Syaoran sighed.

"No such luck."

He walked on, towards his apartment, where he lived alone. No one knew that a fifteen year-old boy was living on his own.

He unlocked the door, and walked inside, while turning on the lights.

He stripped off his soaked jacket and shirt. The jacket had gotten blood on it from the cut in his hand.

He went into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes.

_That is the first time in a long time I lost control like that...why did it happen??? I have never used my power like that before. _

"Syaoran, you did not come here to doubt yourself. You came here to get away from your family...so...you wouldn't hurt them," he told himself.

He fell asleep.

Syaoran had been born with magic. It ran in his family, so it wasn't unusual for him to be able to do strange things. But when he turned thirteen, a different power began to surface. It wasn't natural. Then there werer times when, this other power slipped out of Syaoran's control. That is why he left his home, and that is why he lives alone.

*******

Syaoran stared across the garden. This little place, by his home was a place of solitude. He came here to relax.

He tilted his head back to look at the sky. His hair fell back too. 

"Blue..." he whispered.

Syaoran had been feeling strange lately. It wasn't anything that he sensed from other people, but from himself. He had felt it for six months now.

"A different power, along my own...."

Suddenly, his head felt as if it was being split apart. The pain was almost unbearable. He clutched at his head to make it stop. It wouldn't go away.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. 

Something welled up inside of him. Ripping sounds were heard, and winds whistled. The pain stopped suddenly. Syaoran opened his eyes.

The once live and peaceful garden was now destroyed. Trees had been uprooted and plants torn down and shredded. Those that were still standing, were brown and dead.

Fear filled Syaoran. "I...did this?"

*********

Syaoran awoke with a start. He sat olt upright on the edge of the bed.

"Memories of the past..." 

He got up and walked into the bathroom, he got a drink of water. 

_Why won't the past leave me alone?! That happened two years ago! I came here to get away from that..._

He sighed. Early morning light filtered in through the curtains of the bedroom window.

"Might as well stay up," he mumbled.

Then Syaoran perceded into geting dressed. Today, he was wearing, kaki cargo pants and a green t-shirt. He walked out of the apartment.

There was nobody out right now. It was too early, and a Sunday. 

"It seems wherever I go, noboy is around..."

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't see the person roller bladining towards him. She was going to fast to stop. She was wearing a blue shirt, and navy blue shorts.

"Look out!!!!!!" The girl hollered.

Syaoran's face snapped up and he jumped out of the way. The girl was Sakura.

She slipped in a puddle of water, and ended up a few feet off the ground. 

Without thinking, Syaoran pulled out a little black ball with red streamers coming off of it. He held it up in his fist, and his sword appeared.

"Petals of wind answer my call!" He shouted while pressing the flat of his blade to a ofuda scroll.

Sakura was shocked as winds caught her and set her down. 

"You are accident prone aren' you?" Syaoran growled.

Sakura sweatdropped and got nervous. "I am realy sorry about that, it has been a bad week I guess!! Hehehehehehehehe."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her.

Sakura got even more nervous. "Thank you for saving me Li-kun!" She thanked as she bowed. "That was a neat trick! How did you do it???"

Syaoran just glared at her. He sighed. "I just did. There is no 'how to it'."

His sword dissappeared, and he turned his back and began to walk away.

Sakura skated up beside him. "I am sorry if I am being nosy, but what are you doinf up this early Li-kun? I know you were always early for class, but it is summer and a Sunday.."

"I couldn't sleep. What about you? you were usually barely on time for school," he replied without turning his head.

Sakura sweatdroped again. "Well, I guess I just wanted to go for an early morning skate, before it got to hot." Sakura noticed the cut on Syaoran's left hand, where the glass had been yesterday. It had broken open, and was bleeding.

"Li-kun! You're hurt!" Sakura stated with worry.

Syaoran looked absent mindedly down at his hand. "That is nothing."

Sakura gave him an exasperated look, and grabbed his hand. "I have bandage in my backpack. I keep them just in case I need one." She slipped her "egg backpack" off and rumaged through it with her free hand. "Here we are!"

Syaoran turned beet red as she wrapped a bandage around the cut. She was holding his hand with both of hers.

When she finished, she released his hand. She was blushing also. "Now it won't bleed all over the place..."

Syaoran came to his senses and began to run from her. _NO!!!! I can't get close to anyone! I'll just end up hurting them! But she...feels right. So familiar... like it was ment to be..NO!!!!!!!!! Her smell...like her name cherry blossoms...._ Syaoran couldn't get his mind off of her. "I can't...I'll end up hurting whomever I get close to!" He shouted at himself.

He stopped when he reached 'Penguin Park'. He walked around to the lake, and stared at his reflection. How he hated himself. The fact that he couldn't control something inside of him, made him hate himself even more.

"Li-kun, why are you so sad?"

Syaoran calmly turned his head to look in the direction of the voice. Sakura. He went back to looking at the water. 

Sakura walked up to the edge of the lake too. "Li-kun, since you came here a year ago, you have seemed sad. You never looked happy, and now it is worse. You are a good person and I like you, so I don't want to see you so unhappy..."

Syaoran blushed. "Listen, I can't tell you why. I don't know you that much 'cause we never did talk, and even if I did I still couldn't tell you."

Sakura looked taken aback. "Li-kun..."

Syaoran looked at her. The sadness in his eyes had grown deeper. "Um, summer camp for teens starts tomarrow. Are you going to be there?" he asked, changing the subject.

Sakura blinked a couple of times, and nodded.

Syaoran formed a half-smile. "I'll see you tomarrow then." He turned and clamly walked away.

_Syaoran what are you doing?! You told yourself that you would distance yourself from other people!!! After what happened to Mei Ling.............._

~~~~~~~~ It had been three months since the garden incident. Syaoran was intensivly training, trying to get it off his mind. He had become even more anti-social lately. Mei Ling had been hanging off of him a lot too. It irratated him.

"I only agreed to that because I felt sorry for her," he muttered.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!" Mei Ling hollered as she came running up the path to him.

She grabbed him in a tight hug. "Oh Syaoran, you shouldn't sneek off while I am putting on my shoes!" she scolded.

Syaoran's irratation grew. "You know Mei Ling, I am not a teddy bear, so please stop trying to suffocate me!" 

Mei Ling pulled back and gave him a stern look. "Syaoran, you deserve it. Besides, I just LOVE to hug you!" She went back to squeezing Syaoran.

He felt his anger grow. Normaly, he didn't get angry like this. Something was wrong with him. More anger bubbled in his mind. Syaoran felt himself lash out with his mind. Once again, not his own power, but the power beside it.

Mei Ling let out a horrible scream, and fell to the ground, clutching her head.

"SOMEONE! GET HELP!!!!!" Syaoran screamed. he couldn't stop it. His mind kept lashing out. He couldn't stop. Some part of him was _enjoying_ this.

His mother and sisters came running.

"Syaoran, what has happened to her?" his mother asked.

Syaoran didn't answer. he had lost his mind. He was staring blankly at Mei Ling, with a faint smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_She had to be hospitalized for a long time to get her mind right again..._ Syaoran shook with the pain of his memories. He had come to a stop.

"I can't let that happen ever again..."

Syaoran began to run, and didn't stop until he was back at his apartment.

_________________

Sakura-san: Well there you go. Chapter 2. Chapter 3, should be up soon if I don't post it with this one. It is getting kinda late, and I am getting tired...

Ryoko: Quit whining...all you ever do is whine...*continues whining herself*

Sakura-san: *pulls out SILENT and smiles evily* Silent, quiet this person who makes too much noise! SILENT!

Ryoko: ..........! ....!..!

Sakura-san: Better, now okay this is enough of my talking, so I guess I'll go get Chapter 3 started.... *walks off while dragging Ryoko*


	4. Summer Camp's Begining

Sakura-san: I haven't seen any proof that anyone has read this yet...but oh well! I will continue to write!

Ryoko: There she goes again...

Sakura-san: *uses SILENT on Ryoko again* Oh yes, to all the Mei Ling fans, sorry about the Mei Ling thing in the previous chapter....don't take it personaly. At least I let her live. Anyways, sorry about that. Keep reading, I don't plan anymore Mei Ling tourture okies? I couldn't help it...I am still in one of my dark moods...

~Chapter 3: Summer Camp's Begining~

Sakura eagerly rushed out of her house, after saying goodbye to her father. Touya had moved out a few years ago.

She had everything she needed for camp. Needless to say, she was excited. "I love camping!" She exclaimed, as she rollerbladed to the elementry school. That is where the bus was going to pick up these ninth graders. Sakura deeply inhaled the sents of summer. Flowers in bloom, fresh air....all so breathtaking.

She reached the meeting place (you know: the elementary school -_- don't ask why..), and stoped quickly in surprise. She noticed that two of the conculers were none other than, Touya and Yukito. 

Sakura skated over to Touya. "Oni-chan! What are you doing here?!" 

Touya smirked at her. "Volunteering during summer break. I have to do something while I don't have classes, kaiju."

Sakura developed a huge angry mark, and attempted to stomp her brother's foot, but he pulled it away in time.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Yukito said in that cute voice of his. 

Sakura turned to look behind her where Yukito was standing. "Ohayo Yukito-san!" Luckly, she had long since gotten over her crush on him.

"You should get on the bus before it leaves, kaiju," Touya called from the bus.

"HOE?!" Sakura shouted and ran for the bus, with Yukito right behind her.

Sakura looked around for an empty seat. Unfortunatly, Tomoyo hadn't been able to come. Sakura noticed that Syaoran was sitting alone and went over to sit by him.

Touya noticed, and sent Syaoran a death glare, which Syaoran didn't notice.

"Ummm, ohayo, Li-kun," Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo," he answered absentmindedly.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

Syaoran nodded and Sakura sat down. The bus began to move out. Touya continued to glare at the boy his sister was sitting next to.

Yukito smiled at Touya. "Is it your goal to drive off anyone that she becomes interested in or anyone that becomes interested in her?" he asked innocently while laughing.

Touya turned his gaze onto Yukito. It softened. "Shut up," he said in a flat voice.

Yukito began to laugh. "You really do have a 'sister complex'," Yukito said in between laughs.

"Shut up," Touya repeated again.

Syaoran stared out the window as scenery flew by. Sakura was sitting next to him. So close...her sent filled his nostrils. It was intoxicating. He sensed something inside of her. A warm light, that beckoned him. 

"Li-kun...you came from Hong-Kong right?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran turned his gaze away from the window. "Yeah."

"Did anyone come with you?"

Syaoran looked away again. "No. I came by myself."

Sakura gave him a sorowful look. "So you're all alone all the time? I don't see how you can stand it..."

He stared at her in surprise, but he quickly made his face blank. "I live alone by my choice."

"But why?" Sakura pressed.

Syaoran kept a tight reign on his temper. "So I can't hurt anyone." That was all he said and turned his head back to the window.

Sakura stared at the side of his face. _Li-kun...why is he so..disturbed?_

Within an hour, they had arrived at the campsite in the middle of a forest. Everyone filed out of the bus. Syaoran was the last off, Sakura noticed. He looked deep in thought.

"Okay everyone, you are all going to be paired off into groups of two! We will draw two names from a hat, and the two people will be paired up for the trip. Meaning that they will be sharing a tent, hiking together, and competeing in various activities together. This is for safety purposes and to learn to work together with other people your age," Yukito stated cheerfuly into a megaphone.

Touya held up a baseball hat with little strips of paper with everyone's names who were in the camp on it. He drew two names.

"Chiharu and Yamazaki!" Touya called.

Another draw. "Naoko and Rika!"

And on it went. At the fourth draw... "Li Syaoran and Sakura!" Touya glared at the peice of paper with Syaoran's name neatly written on it. "That gaki with my little sister," he growled.

Everyone was paired up within ten minuets. They were all with their partners. 

"Okay, lets go to the campsite!" Yukito hollered enthusiastically.

Everyone followed him. Touya took up the back ot make sure that everyone stayed with them. Syaoran was in the back too with Sakura. Touya glared at the back of his head.

Syaoran felt the heated gaze, but ignored it. He was lost in thought anyways. The heat from it increased. Syaoran now felt vaugly annoyed.

"Why is it that you have to glare at me like that?" Syaoran asked in a quiet voice, without turning around.

Touya was taken aback for a moment. _How did that gaki know that I was glaring at him?!_ "I am protective of my little sister, that is why," he answered.

Syaoran sighed. "That is no reason w to glare at someone like that," he retorted, still without turning around.

_It is like this kid has eyes in the back of his head! I won't let him get to me though!_ "Just keep walking, gaki."

Anger bubbled in Syaoran. _I will not lose my temper...I will not lose my temper..._ he thought over and over in his mind. It wasn't working very well. Luckly, Sakura had heard Touya messing with Syaoran and came to his defence.

"Oni-chan! You shouldn't be mean to people like that!" She scolded, while walking backwards, so she could she Touya's face. "He is my friend and I don't want you to be rude to him! Just because he is paired with me and was talking to me, doesn't mean that you can do that!"

Touya looked taken aback. "Kaiju," he muttered.

Syaoran turned around and stopped. Sakura did the same and so did Touya.

"Keep walking, or we'll lose the group," Touya stated.

Syaoran glared at him. "You shouldn't call your little sister a monster...especially when she isn't. She is a nice person, who understands people, and as a matter of fact, is the only thing keeping me from losing my temper to a dangerous point," Syaoran snarled.

After that, he turned and ran back to the group that was still walking on, leaving a shocked Sakura and Touya in his wake.

"Li-kun..." Sakura smiled as she ran after him. _He hasn't even said my name, but he cares...he..stood up for me. _With that thought, Sakura blushed slightly. _I feel like I have known him for a long time...but I haven't known him that long...why does he make me feel this way?_ Sakura didn't realize it, but she was falling in love with the boy who had saved her life once in the rain.

And Syaoran was falling in love with her too. The little cherry blossom of light, and the small wolf of darkness.

Syaoran stood outside of the tent he now shared with Sakura. It was long past lights out. It was about midnight. The moon was full, and the air was warm. Sakura had fallen asleep long ago. Syaoran couldn't sleep. He knew what awaited him in his dreams. Memories of things he had ended up doing harm to.

Within himself, he felt the darkness. Stronger than before. The power of the moon was heightening its strenghth. Syaoran shivered, despite the warm, humid air.

"Darkness..." he whispered.

_________________

Sakura-san: Okay, there is Chapter 3. What did you think??? R/R please!!!!!! I want to know if you peeps like this one as much or at least somewhat as much as my Rayearth fic. 

Ryoko: ....................!

Sakura-san: I am still in a dark mood, and that will continue to have a major effect on this story (just as a warning) okay, so keep reading.


	5. While Hiking

Sakura-san: Okies, Chapter 4 up with chapter 3! that is good for me! I hoe you people enjoy it...

Ryoko: Yes enjoy it! The works from the dark side of me!!!!!!

Sakura-san: You know we make a whole....

Ryoko: Let them read the fic okay??!!

~Chapter 4: While Hiking~

Sakura woke up with the first sound of a trumpet. She had gotten used to it by now. It had been a week at camp. She lay on her pallet for awhile and stared at the ceiling of the white tent. She vaugly noticed the fact that Syaoran wasn't there. She let out a big yawn, and stood up. She got dressed in blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, white socks, and brown hiking-type boots.

"Might as well see what is for breakfast," she told herself as she walked out of the tent, in a crouch.

She walked over to a building that had the word: Mess Hall, written above the wooden door. A bunch of people were already there, including more of the councilers. Sakura spotted Mizuki Kaho, Touya's girlfriend. She walked over and greeted her.

"Ohayo, Mizuki-sensei!"

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. How are you this morning?" Kaho replied.

Sakura grinned at her. "I am great, and am ready for the day! How about you Mizuki-sensei?"

Kaho smiled sweetly, "I am feeling about the same as you. Oh and as a little secret-" she bent down to whisper into Sakura's ear- " we are going on a hike today."

"Hurrah!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Now you should eat, so you have energy for it. Everything will be explained about it after breakfast," Kaho told Sakura, and walked off to greet other campers.

Sakura spotted Syaoran at a table all by himself. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Ohayo, Li-kun," she greeted with happiness.

"Ohayo," he responed while not looking up from his plate of eggs. He wasn't eating, just stirring at the eggs with a fork absentmindedly.

Sakura looked at him with concern. He looked like he didn't sleep at all in the past week.

Chiharu, Yamazaki,Rika, and Naoko saw Sakura and walked over. They sat down.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" They all said.

"Ohayo minna-san!"

Syaoran remained silent.

Yamazaki looked at him. "Li-kun, what's the matter?" he asked.

Syaoran looked up at him. "Nothing," he answered and got up. He walked over to the trash and dumped the eggs out.

Sakura watched him walk out with worry. _He didn't even eat..._

After breakfast.....

"Today we are going on a hike!" Yukito announced throught the megaphone to the campers that were lined up.

They all cheered, except Syaoran, who smiled faintly.

"But there is a twist to this hike! It is coupled as a scavenger hunt. You have to find the items on your list, and then take them to the meeting spot. The group that make it first, will recive a mystery prize. I know it sounds like it is for young children, but this will be a challenge, for you'll have to use your brains to figure out where the items even are. Good Luck to you all!" Yukito explained.

Everyone gathered their lists and a map. Then they all set off for the forest.

Sakura and Syaoran climb the hill in silence, until Syaoran asked what the first item was.

Sakura looked at the list. "An oak leaf." She looked around. There were no other trees than pines that she could see. "How are we supposed to find an oak leaf, when there aren't any oak trees around here?!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran sighed. He glanced at the surroundings. "We are high up, so an oak wouldn't be found here. We have to go south," he stated.

Sakura looked at him with thanks. "Thank you Li-kun!"

They went back down, and sure enough, they found an oak tree near where they had started.

_Mabye we should have looked at the list earlier._ Sakura thought.

They began to go back up, in search of a granite rock. 

Syaoran went back to his own thoughts. Something inside of him stirred suddenly. His head snapped up. "Not now..." he moaned.

Sakura stopped walking as he grounded to a halt. She noticed that Syaoran's body, was tense. He was rigid. "Syaoran, what's wrong?" she asked.

Syaoran felt the darkness stir even more. Hatred for everything around him filled his mind. White hot, hatred and anger at the world. His mind was being wiped away, by the darkness.

"Li-kun?! What's the matter with you?!" Sakura shouted with worry. She had grabbed his shoulders. She felt that his muscles were so tense...they wouldn't relax. 

Sakura looked up into his eyes, and saw strain in them.

"Li-kun?! Is something wrong with your mind????"

"L-listen to m-me...g-et away! Run as fast as you can from me!" Syaoran commanded in a strained voice.

Sakura's eyes filled with fear, as Syaoran's brown eyes filled with something different than before. They had hatred in them. 

Sakura released Syaoran's shuolders and backed away from him. She didn't leave completely though.

Syaoran tried to resist, but couldn't. The darkness inside of him was too powerful at this moment...it hadn't used it's powers in a long time... A nasty wind began to blow. It was powerfull and ripped trees up and threw them down. Dark clouds covered the sky, and lightning struck at the ground, killing plants and insects. 

Sakura stared at Syaoran in complete fear.

"Hate....my hate will be felt...for this damn, light-filled world...the one that took her from me. This damned lighted world!" Syaoran shouted in a strange voice.l

Sakura heard footsteps, and whiped around. Her big brother and Kaho had heard the sounds of the thunder caused by the lightning, and had come to look for her and Syaoran.

"Oni-chan! Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Everyone else had returned, but you two, we had gotten worried, and had gone looking for you," Touya explained.

At the sound of his voice, Syaoran whipped his head around to glare at the three people.

He pointed, in their direction, and a long stream of black fire flew out at them.

Touya grabbed Sakura and Kaho, and jumped out of the way.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted to be heard over the sound of the unnatural storm.

"Black fire," Sakura mumbled. Why did this all seem familiar to her?

The forest around them was being virtually destroyed.

Syaoran let out an evil laugh. "So long...it is about time I let out my rage on the world for stealing my love...it is about time I darkened this light!"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran towards Syaoran. 

"Syaoran! This isn't like you! This isn't you at all!" She shouted.

All of this was ignored, even though she had used his first name.

"STOP IT SYAORAN!!!" Sakura screamed. A glowing nimbus surrounded her.

This caught his attention. "Light..."

Sakura closed her eyes, and held her hands out infront of her. The light gathered into her hands. Her hair stired in the wind. The light shot out of her hands, and hit Syaoran dead on. He fell to the ground. The wind stoped blowing, the storm clouds dissapeared, and everything settled into a strange silence.

Touya gaped at his sister. Kaho just smiled.

"I am sorry oni-chan, Mizuki-sensei, but I don't want you to have to remember this," Sakura murmured. A different light from her hands washed over them, and they both slumped to the ground.

Sakura had no idea how she did any of this.

Syaoran opened his eyes, to the site of the ceiling of the tent. "I lost control in a major way that time...I...I..." Silent tears rolled down his face.

"Syaoran, you're awake! I am so happy, I had almost thought that I had ended up killing you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Her happy face came into view. So beautiful.

"Oni-chan and Mizuki-sensei don't remember what happened, so it is okay," she informed him.

Syaoran stared up into her face. "Sakura..."

Sakura started and then smiled at hearing him say her name for the first time.

"You saved me from myself...It wasn't me though....I...."

Sakura's eyes became sad for him. "Syaoran...it is okay, everyone thinks that a freak storm hit and destroyed the forest, so no one will know what happened but us!"

Syaoran sat up and shook his head feircly. "I will never forget it or be able to forgive myself for what has happened. I destroyed everything...this darkness within my soul...."

"You know Syaoran, I forgive you...even though I feel that there is nothing to forgive you for. It wasn't your fault 'cause it wasn't your own heart," Sakura comforted him.

He started at this. "Have you ever felt that you have known me before this life?"

Sakura nodded.

"You're the light, and I am the darkness....it creates balance....." he murmured, to where Sakura couldn't here it.

"Syaoran, why don't you get some more sleep, or if not that, something to eat. you must be tired and hungry," Sakura suggested.

Syaoran shook his head. "I don't sleep anymore. I can't. The darkness keeps me awake. And I can't eat. When I try, I feel like I will just throw it up anyway."

Sakura gave him a worried look. "Syaoran, you'll get sick if you keep that up."

"I already feel as if I am. I am a danger to anyone who gets close to me, so all of these years, I have driven off people after I nearly killed my cousin. That is when I ran from home...but Sakura, you are different." 

"How am I different?" Sakura asked.

"You're presence comforts me, and keeps me sane. Without you here the past few weeks, I think I might be lost completely to the darkness. And your power...saved me and the darkness remembers it from somewhere..." Syaoran trailed off.

"Syaoran, I won't let you be dragged into the darkness. My light remembers you too, and I think I will protect you from the evil!" Sakura stated.

Syaoran blushed. _I may have just fallen in love with the light...but I can't stay near her, or I'll end up killing her or hurting her like Mei Ling, and I won't let that happen! That is why I can't...but I love her...I love her so much..._

___________

Sakura-san: There how was it? 

Ryoko: Getting weird isn't it?

Sakura-san:: *glares at Ryoko* What was that?!

Ryoko: I SAID IT WAS GETTING WEIRD! And kinda dark...

Sakura-san: *huge angry mark* Anyways, it is too late to write more, so be on the lookout for chapter 5 later.

Ryoko: Yes come read more from Miss Dark...

Sakura-san: Ignore that idiot *stuffs pillow into Ryoko's mouth* Please R/R! I want to know what is thought about this one. Thankx for reading.


	6. After Camp

Sakura-san: Okay, I apologize for the delay. Thank you for the reviews! And I am not stressing too much over reviews. I am doing what I like which is writing. I have been busy for awhile with family matters and summer reading, so I haven't been allowed on the Internet. So sorry about that peoples.

Ryoko: By the way, this idiot, is posting the final chapters of this story with this one.

Sakura-san: *hits Ryoko* I am not an idiot. And she is right anyways. As a special treat (actually, just because I finished this story before I could update) the ending is all posted!!!

~Chapter 5: After Camp~

The bus that everyone had ridden to the camp, was now takening them home. It had been cut short because of the 'storm'. 

Sakura had gone to sit by Rika, for Syaoran looked like he wanted to be alone.

Syaoran sat in a seat by himself, staring once again out the window. _After today, I will not see her again. I won't let myself. I will stay away from everyone!_

The bus dropped everyone off at the elementary school.

Syaoran began to walk home.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called.

He stoped and looked at her.

"Umm, is it okay if I call you that?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Call me whatever you want," he muumbled, and began walking away again.

"Wait a minuet please," Sakura pleaded, and she ran up in front of him. "I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. I am cooking, and oni-chan is visting, so I was wandering if-" Sakura stopped there, turning red.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I can't. Thank you for the invitation, but I just can't!" He replied with tears, and began to run away from her.

"Syaoran!"

"Please, don't make this any harder for me Sakura! I can't get close to you! If I do, I know something bad will happen! i don't want to hurt you..so just leave me alone!" Syaoran shouted over his shoulder.

Sakura ran after him. "Why Syaoran?!" She cried.

He stopped running again. "The darkness is continuing to grow...and I and I can't control it for longer, and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But Syaoran, I can help. I have a power too! Light will always banish darkness, so I can help you! Just let me!"

Syaoran shook his head, even though it pained his heart to have to reject her. "Sakura, I-"

"Sakura-chan!" A voice called, interuppting Syaoran.

Sakura turned and saw that it was Tomoyo. She was running over to Sakura, greeting her on her return.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She turned back to Syaoran, but he was gone. _Syaoran..._

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's face became worried at the site of Sakura's face. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Tomoyo-chan...." Sakura cried. Tears were streaming down her face.

Tomoyo comforted her friend by hugging her tightly. "Sakura-chan tell me what's wrong," Tomoyo pleaded.

"I'll tell you tonight, Tomoyo-chan. Come and spend the night." 

Tomoyo nodded. They pulled away and set off for Sakura's house.

Syaoran arrived home quickly after he used the moment he had to get away from Sakura. When he went into his apartment, he quickly locked the bolt. He didn't turn on any lights. He had gotten a strange ability to see in the dark. It scared him, this ability.

"She said she forgave me...but I can't belive her. And..I can't forgive myself. But she is the Light..and I am..."

_Darkness._

Syaoran sighed, and walked into his bedroom. He didn't bother to get anything to eat before that, even though he hadn't eaten for a few days. _No more...I will not see her again, or anyone!_ He walked over to the window, and opened it. It doubled as a door onto a small balcony. Syaoran lived on the third floor of this building.

He stepped outside and walked up to the ledge of the balcony. He stood atop one of the beams that kept a person from falling off of the edge.

"No more..."

Sakura and Tomoyo were in Sakura's room after dinner. Sakura told Tomoyo everything that had happened at the camp.

Tomoyo put a finger to her lip in thought. "That is too bad..."

"What?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo got an apologetic and regreful look on her face. "I couldn't film you in action Sakura!" Tomoyo said in a sad voice. The fact that she had just been told that her best friend had magical powers, didn't phase her at all.

Sakura sweatdroped in a major way. "T-Tomoyo-chan," she siged in exasperation.

Tomoyo smiled sweatly and then got serious. "So you want to help Li-kun, but he just pushes you away?" Tomoyo asked for conformation.

Sakura nodded.

"Hmmm, he probably is afraid of losing control to the point of hurting you."

Sakura nodded. "He told me that..."

"I am sorry Sakura, I don't know how to help," Tomoyo apologized.

"That is okay Tomoyo-chan. I feel at least a little better now that I have talked about it," Sakura said and smiled.

_No more.._

Sakura jerked her head up at hearing Syaoran's voice in her head. She felt instantly that something was wrong. A picture apeared in her head of the apartments where he lived.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked with worry.

Sakura jumped to her feet. I have to get to Syaoran now!" She shouted with worry and frustration. "But his apartment is halfway across town!"

Tomoyo grinned. "I can help you with this." She then pulled out a cell phone.

Within ten minuets, ladies with sunglasses had picked Tomoyo and Sakura up. Sakura had told her dad that Tomoyo had forgotten something, and that she was going with her.

"Where to miss?" One of the ladies asked.

Sakura told them the apartment's adress.

Syaoran stood on the edge. People were staring up at him, wondering if he was going to jump or not most likely. The wind up here stirred his slightly runaway brown hair.

He noticed a car pull up, and saw a little dot, that he sensed was Sakura. 

"Now she's going to have to witness this...I didn't want her to..."

"SYAORAN!! DON'T JUMP!!" Sakura shouted up at him.

He couldn't hear her from where he was.

Syaoran closed his eyes, and held his hands out to his sides. He leaned forward, and began to fall.

People screamed as he fell.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened them and focused on Syaoran.

Strangly, Syaoran didn't feel an impact. He was one moment in the air, and the next on the ground, safe.

Sakura ran over to him.

Syaoran began to shake with frustration. "....damn it! DAMN IT!!!" He shouted.

All of the people that had gathered backed away at his outburst.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered, and she put a hand on his shaking back to comfort him.

She then walked him back to his apartment, and left at his insistance.

Syaoran glared at the wall in his room. "Won't let me sleep, won't let me feel hunger, and it won't let me die...I don't feel human anymore..."

He fell back onto his bed, and shut his eyes. He didn't really fall asleep, but a strange "dream" began to surface.

Sakura and Tomoyo were back at Sakura's house. Tomoyo had fallen asleep. Sakura lay awake.

_He tried to kill himself...but _I_ saved him...but how? Was it like that light that I hit him with in the forest?_

She grew drousy and fell asleep. She also had a dream. Only like Syaoran's, it wasn't really a dream. It was something else, something more real.

________  
Sakura-san: Okies. There we go. 


	7. Reality of Dreams

Sakura-san: Okay, not a long intro. since I already did that for all of these chapters that I am posting right now. Just enjoy.

~Chapter 6: The Reality of Dreams~

~~~ Sakura was standing in a mass of fog. It was shining, and silver.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

She saw someone appear ahead of her. It looked like Syaoran. She ran up to him, and she caught a glimps of a smile, but he turned away and darkness grabbed him.

"What does this mean??" Sakura asked, terrifyed. She jerked her head up, for she heard someone singing. It sounded vaugly familiar.

"_Looking into your eyes, you always kept silent. Each time I saw you in my dream, you turned away before I could see your smile..."_

The voice was enchanting. "Who's voice is that?" Sakura began to run towards the sound of the singing. She saw the outline of a girl with long, white wings.

_"I realized who was important to me. You always protected me didn't you? Through it all, gradually, you're the only one. Allways call me and I'll help you. You're brave, you're amazing. Here now, gentally surfacing, recive these overflowing feelings..."_ The girl that was singing, stopped, as she sensed Sakura.

The girl turned around, and Sakura saw her face. Sakura stared with shock. This girl in front of her, was none other than herself!

Sakura's mirror image smiled sweetly at her. She was wearing, a long billowing light pink dress. She walked over and embraced the shocked girl, gentally.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

_"I am you from a long time ago."_ the other Sakura answered.

Syaoran was suprised to find himself in a dream-like state. Like Sakura's dream, he was standing in a mass of fog. Although, unlike the other fog, this was black.

"Strange..." he murmured.

"_It is for you at least."_ His own voice replied.

Syaoran whiped around, to find himself face to face with himself, just as Sakura was.

"And who are you?" Syaoran snarled.

The double snickered and then smirked at Syaoran. This guy was covered in black. His over jacket, his undershirt, his pants, and his shoes. All black. _"I am you. Just a different you, from long ago. And I am tired of being forced back down inside of you."_

Syaoran jumped back, and suddenly found himself in the Li clans cerimonial clothes, and holding his sword.

The double laughed scornfully. _"So you are going to try to resist...fine, it will just be more painful for you. Although I would like to know why you fight against what you were born to be..."_

"Me?" Sakura repeated.

Her double nodded, and pulled away. _"I have been sleeping within you, until the time came to awake our power, so the Darkness can be held back again. I am to pass my full strength on to you Sakura."_

Sakura was still shocked. "Our power?" she asked.

The double patientaly began to explain. _"You have your own power, it just hadn't been fully awoken. I have my own, and it exsits within you also. Though separate."_

Sakura had a thought. "Is this like what is happening to Syaoran?!"

Once again the double nodded. _"Do not worry about having to face what he has. I will simply bond our strength and pass on my knowlege. Also the staff. Then I will be just a part of you that has been there, only we will be the same, and I won't be here anymore."_

"So that light that I used in the woods wasn't me?"

_"That was you, Sakura. You'll need more than that I am afraid, that is why you are here in the dream realm. Are you ready to bond?"_

"Bond..."

_"Don't be scared. You'll know everything once we become one. My past...how to manage the powers and my secrets....then you can destroy the darkness as I had to once,"_ the double assured Sakura. At the mention of destroying the darkness, she grew sad.

Sakura noticed. "I agree to bond...I can't stand by without doing anything to stop this catastrophe if I can do something about it."

_"You do know who the opposition is don't you?"_

Sakura nodded, even though it pained her to do so.

The double held her hands towards Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes, and her feet lifted off the "ground". A staff appeared between the double's hands. It was long and pink. At the top there was a circle, that in the middle contained a golden star. To the left and right sides of the star on the outside circle, there were two wings.

_"I am your Light, and now I transport myself to you. My memories, my strength, my knowlege, my secrets. I give you the Star Wand. And the wings to carry your hope."_ As these words were said, the staff floated up to Sakura, and the wings dissapeared from the double's back. ~

Tomoyo was woken up by a light. She opened her eyes and saw that Sakura was surrounded by a glowing nimbus, and floating a few feet off the bed.

"Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed.

~ Syaoran glared at his double. He couldn't move.

_"You see, there is no way for you to fight against yourself. Now answer me, before I completely take over that body of yours, for just transfering my power memory, and whatnot wouldn't be enough, for you wouldn't do what you're supposed to. Now why do you fight?"_

"If you are just going to take me over, then find the answer after you do that!" He spat.

His double shrugged, and walked up to Syaoran. _"Fine. I will take you now."_

With those words, Syaoran felt a burst of blinding pain. He felt his mind being swept away. 

_"At least until I can get separated from you..."_ ~

In the real world, Syaoran - like Sakura- was floating a few feet above his bed, and was surrounded by a glowing nimbus. But where hers was gold, his was dark and (yep you guessed it) black.

Syaoran was trying to fight it, there was evidence the way his brow was knitted in a frown. The struggling ceased as darkness took completely over.

Syaoran felt his own mind dissapear, and control of his body cease to be his.

~ Sakura reached out and grabeed the staff, even though her eyes remained close.

_"Farewell, Sakura...accomplish what I could not."_ the double said and dissapeared.~

In the real world, Sakura opened her eyes. She was now holding the staff.

Syaoran opened his. They were filled with a different personality.

Sakura saw Tomoyo and told her not to worry. She shifted to a standing position while hovering in the air.

Syaoran did the same. "So this is what it feels like to have a body," he murmured. His clothes shifted to the ones from the dream realm.

Sakura's pj's turned into the light pink dress that her double had been wearing. She started as she sensed the overwhelming evil that had just awoken.

Syaoran noticed the light that had been born. "So she returned. At least I know why this boy fought to keep his mind, when I am him. He loves that girl..."

"She loved him..." Sakura mumbled. She turned to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, I have to leave now okay? Stay here where you might be safe!" She commanded. The wings appeared on her back. The window near her bed opened and she flew out of it.

"Time to finish what I started so long ago," Syaoran laughed. The entire third floor exploded outward, at a blink of an eye from Syaoran. Darkness oozed out of it and began to cover the surrounding city.

Sakura flew towards where she sensed this outburst, and felt it grow in strength. "Oh no, it has him completley now!" She shouted with worry.

Sakura knew, that she had to find a way to get the darkness out of Syaoran, for she knew that she wouldn't be able to kill him. For she loved him too much to do that.


	8. Partially Separated

~Chapter 7: Partial Separation~

Sakura spotted Syaoran on the new rooftop of his apartment building. (remember, that he blew up the roof, so his room is the 'new rooftop'.) She also saw the darkness pouring from him, into the city. Bulidings had already fallen and were begining to decay. Another site, made her nearly vomit. The site of people, who had been outside when the evil broke free. All dead where they had been standing.

Syaoran turned around and glared right at her. She landed a few feet away from him, and held the Star Wand ready.

A sick smile distorted his handsome face. "So the light has come back for me?" he sneered.

Sakura shook her head. "It never left you in the first place. She loved you even when she killed you."

Syaoran snorted. "You are smart to figure out that the boy you love is no longer here. And I thought you were and idiot."

Sakura glared at him. "Why Syaoran?! Just answer that one question! Why did it have to be Syaoran?!" She shouted in an emotional voice.

Syaoran let out an awful laugh, that made Sakura shiver. "Because, he is me reborn. Wether you or he wants it. I am him. And he is me, just like you are Light and she is you. The only difference is, that he had me born into him as a seperate person, so I didn't decide to become one, I just took his body. I guess that isn't too different from ou, only Light decided to make her your successer. And I wanted to make sure that this boy uses his dark powers in the way they are ment to be used. He is Darkness, too..."

That just pissed Sakura off in a major way. "You're wrong! You aren't Syaoran! He is kind, even if he may seem harsh at first, he is a kind person!!!"

That sick smile returned. "So you have fallen in love with him too. Just as Light and I fell in love with each other, before she had to kill me."

This shocked Sakura. _Syaoran loves me? He never said anything..._

"Too bad he won't be able to tell you himself. Especially since I am going to kill you now." Syaoran extended a hand, and Sakura prepared to shield herself.

In the depths of his head, the real Syaoran stirred at those words. He could see fuzzyly through his eyes. His hand outstretched, about to blast Sakura to bits. _NO!! _

"You really do love her...that is why she must die, Syaoran. She is a distraction for you," the darkness told him in a snicker.

_SAKURA!!!! NO!!!! YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER OF POWER ON HER YOU BASTARD!!!!!!_ Syaoran screamed in his head. He began to fight once more, only this time stronger.

Sakura could see the struggle visible on Syaoran's face. That hand was outstretched still and now fired off a stream of black fire.

_SAKURA!!!!!!! _

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed. Something strange happened. Syaoran seemed to double.

Sakura blinked her eyes to see if something was wrong with her vision.

The fire came ever closer.

Sakura's attention was still on Syaoran. She looked back to the fire, about to hit her.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!"

Someone had jumped infront of it. He was wearing a green outfit.

Sakura gasped. "Syaoran!!!!"

There were now two Syaoran's on the roof. The evil one and the real one.

The real one had just taken the hit from the fire, and was now hurt badly.

This made Sakura even madder. "Now that he is seperated from you, you will pay!" 

She turned to Syaoran (note the evil one will be called Darkness from now on). "I am so sorry Syaoran," she murmured with tears.

He looked up at her from where he had fallen. "Don't apologize for things that aren't your fault," he managed to say, before laying back on the ground, panting.

Darkness laughed again. "Little girl, we are only partialy seperated. Now that we aren't in the same body, he will die faster than before. And if you kill me, you'll kill him. So I'll just make it harder for you, by losing this body." The appearance that Darkness had of Syaoran vanished. Now it was a huge mass of black that flew down to the street and washed everything in its blackness.

Sakura held the Star Wand high into the air. She knew what to do for the moment. The golden light, fell on Syaoran's wound and it healed. Then she flew up into the air, and positioned herself above the darkness. _This is what was inside of Syaoran...no wonder he wanted to be alone..._ "Darkness, it ends here!!!" She shouted. The star glowed again.

The blackness laughed. "Foolish girl. I am just gaining energy from that, and now that you healed my other half, I am gaining energy from him as well!!!!"

Sakura refused to listen, and a lance of gold light shot shot into the darkness. All it did was laugh. Sakura tried again.

This time, she heard a scream of pain. The thing was, it wasn't coming from the darkness. She looked down at Syaoran, and saw him, clench his teeth in pain. He had been trying to get up, but had fallen once Sakura had shot into the darkness.

"See? He feels, it and I get stronger from it!!!"

Sakura flew back down to the roof, and ran over to Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I am so sorry!!!" Sakura apologized, with tears.

Syaoran shook his head once again. "Shut up, and stop apologizing! I am just a distraction right now..." He got up.

Sakura looked at him, in fear. "Syaoran, what are you going to do?!" She shreiked.

-------------

Sakura-san: Well, what is Syaoran going to do? The suspense is killing me

Ryoko: Faker.

Syaoran: Yep. You already know. You are the authoress.

Sakura-san: *hits Ryoko and smiles at Syaoran* Anyways, you readers won't be left in suspense, for the rest is being posted with this. (I keep repeating myself a lot, ne?)

Ryoko: Sure do. Broken Record should have been your name

Sakura-san: *grabbs Syaoran's sword and begins to chase Ryoko*

Ryoko: ACK! Now she's trying to kill me! *begins to run*

Syaoran: *sweatdrop and angry mark* That's my sword...


	9. Peace in Death

~Chapter 8: Peace Within Death~

Syaoran looked at Sakura with saddness. "It just keeps getting stronger off of my energy, and from everything you blast into it, 'cause I am the one who takes the hit. I am the problem here."

Sakura shook her head hard. "Syaoran! You aren't a problem!!! There is a way to stop it!!!!"

Syaoran didn't answer, but pulled out his sword. He threw some of his scroll-thingys (ofuda scrolls?) into the darkness.

"What are you planing?" It asked.

Syaoran smirked at it. "THUNDER GOD ANSWER MY CALL!" 

Lighting flashed down into the blackness. Syaoran gritted his teeth as the pain from it hit him. The lightning kept up.

Syaoran walked to the edge of the roof.

"NO!!! You can't!! There has to be another way!" Sakura cried.

"Listen, with me gone, it will feel the pain and take the blows. With me gone, it can't get stronger! And if I become part of it while, attacking, then it should be even more weakened, and you can destroy it!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura began to cry.

"Sakura quit crying! You have to be strong! In a few moments, I wont be here to give you strength!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura nodded slowly, and dried her tears.

Syaoran put both hands on his sword and pointed it straight in front of him. he turned and looked back to Sakura. "Sakura...I love you." Then he jumped.

"He loves me......?" She whispered.

As Syaoran fell, he closed his eyes. _After so long, I can finally get rid of it...the darkness. I can finally be at peace..._

"THIS IS FOR THOSE YOU MADE ME HURT!" Syaoran screamed. He continued to scream a wordless battle cry.

The Darkness was baffled at what Syaoran was doing. It recovered and grabbed him.

Syaoran smiled as he was covered. His sword glew with his last burst of strength, and blasted into a million shimmering pieces that stuck into the blackness. 

It screamed, and choked the life out of Syaoran. All the while, Syaoran smiled.

Sakura watched this scene with horror. "I didn't get to tell him how I feel...Syaoran..." Anger bubbled up inside of her. Anger at the shadow that had just killed her beloved.

She rose once again. "Just as Syaoran said, I will be strong!" she told herself.

Meanwhile, the darkness was recovering and began to spread more, and it came for Sakura.

She glared at it, and once again held the Star Wand high. She concentrated all of her energy into it. The star began to glow once again. The light grew blinding. _Syaoran, looked so peaceful, so happy for once, as he died....and it won't be in vain._

She then pointed the top of the wand down at the Darkness, and flew to meet it.

The Darkness recognized this very well. _This happened so long ago...and it is the same...only...she will live, where I died._

They met, and Sakura slashed through it, until she met the ground. She stood upon it, and watched the final moments of the evil.

The Darkness made an awful sound. It was screaming as light pored from it. It said one final thing. "Peace for me at last."

Sakura started as she recognized that voice. Syaoran.

With a final exploding sound, the Darkness dissapeared. Light washed across the destroyed part of the city. People that had died, were revived and were surprised to be there. The buildings rebuilt themselves and stopped decaying. Everything was normal.

Sakura looked up to the sky. The destroyed roof of Syaoran's apartment was the only thing that hadn't rebuilt itself. She then saw something falling.

She pushed off the ground and flew up there. Falling slowly, was Syaoran's body. Still in the ceramonial clothes of the Li clan. Sakura grabbed him and set him gently on the floor of the 'roof'

"Syaoran...wake up please!" Sakura cried.

He didn't move. His face was so pale, and there was blood oozing from a few places on his head and arms. But Sakura noticed that he looked so happy. That final smile was still plastered on his lips, even in death. So peaceful.

"Syaoran...I never even got to tell you how I felt about you...." Sakura wailed.

"Syaoran....I love you. I love you! Please...wake up...please...Syaoran...I don't care about what was hiding in you, what was destroying the forest or what hurt others..for it wasn't you. I love you! Just please wake up...don't die...Syaoran...please..." As Sakura aid this, tears had begun to stream down her face. She buried her head in her hands, dropping the Star Wand.

Her dream...Syaoran had dissapeared in it.

"Is this what that ment?! Is this what is supposed to happen?!"Sakura wailed. 

"Syaoran.....please...."

Sakura cried for hours. Her wings dissapeared, and her pajamas reappeared. The Star Wand vanished also. 

It was midnight, but it wasn't dark. Not really. The moon was full, so there was plenty of light. But there was also light coming from nowhere.

Syaoran stood looking across a feild of green grass. It was waving in the wind. His hair stirred with the grass.

"It worked. She saved the world..." he murmured.

_"She did didn't she?"_ Syaoran heard his own voice murmur back.

He turned and saw himself for the second time. "You can't even leave me in peace when I am dead?!"

_"So you know that you are dead?"_

Syaoran nodded. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."

_"I am evil...but not totally so-"_

Syaoran snorted. "Then why were you doing what you were doing?"

_"Anger. Hate...for what happened years ago. I have a question for you._"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

_"I am asking if you are ready to bond...to become one. You will be able to go back to her if you do...and you will have me inside of you again."_

"Why would I? After what you did to me?!"

The double sighed. _"There are more reasons for that than even I know. It was just...even I can't explain it."_

"What do you mean?"

_"What I mean is sometimes things happen that we can't explain. That is todays excuse for everything it appears."_

Syaoran sighed. "Then what can we do?"

The double smiled. _"You have to except me or you'll stay here forever, or if you DO go back to earth, you'll end up dying again really soon, for you won't be a whole."_

_We all have a dark side....I have to except mine._ Syaoran nodded.

____________  
Syaoran: I died. That sucks

Ryoko: Yeah, for you

Syaoran: *throws fire on Ryoko, the same way he did to Touya on "Sakura's Rival" * 

Ryoko: Where is the authress.

Syaoran: She said she had to go to the bathroom, and left me with you.

Ryoko: *evil smile* Goody, I can tourture the little kid she likes.

Syaoran: *pulls out sword and repeats the lightining spell over and over*

Ryoko: Why me? Read on, for the exciting conclusion!


	10. Accepting Both

Sakura-san: Here it is! The last chapter. It is considerably shorter than it was when I first wrote it. I was going to go post all of the other chapters after I read all of your nice reviews, but I decided to make a few changes in chapters 5-9. But enjoy it anyways.

~Chapter 9: Accepting Both~

_"We will be one and the same." _

"Go on," Syaoran said as the double paused.

_"Meaning, that you'll be me and have my personality in you as well as your own, but to a point where it wont be the way it was."_

"That is confusing..."

The double nodded.

"Well explain more!"

_"Well you'll have two sets of powers, like Sakura. Like before, but you'll be able to use mine, for they'll become yours. I think later on, you might end up changing...I am not even sure how this will work. All I know is that your temper will be harder to control...just not your powers. And I will be there to watch over you in some sense..."_

"Are you going to turn me into a shcizophrenic or something?" Syaoran mumbled.

At this the double, had to think a moment. _"I don't know. Like I said, I am not sure how this will work out for us."_

Syaoran nodded, but was still very confused.

_"Understand yet?"_

"No." Syaoran answered in a flat voice.

_"Oh well...Let's just get this over with."_

"Now what do we have to do?"

The double grabbed Syaoran's hand and they both vanished in a burst of light. The whole thing was totally different from Sakura's bonding.

Sakura was still crying even though hours had passed. She now had fallen asleep beside Syaoran's body. She was even crying in her sleep.

She did wake up to a light that had began to shine in her eyes, though. She looked over to the source. It was Syaoran!

She shrank back away from his body and covered her eyes against the blindung light. Two hands touched her and shook her gentally.

Two voices, that sounded exactaly alike asked her if she was okay.

Sakura opened her eyes and was looking into two faces that looked exactaly the same. "HOE?!" She shouted.

The double and Syaoran jumped back at this outburst.

"S-syaoran, why are there two of you again?!" She shouted.

"That is what I'd like to know!!" Syaoran shouted at the double.

"Well, I told you that I didn't know what would happen in our case..." the double answered nervously.

Syaoran glared at his face. "What am I supposed to call you?"

"Loup. It is French for wolf."

"Now I am going to have two of me running around. Goodie."

Loup shrugged. "It isn't my fault it didn't work out. There is a reason for this, but I don't know it."

"What am I supposed to do about you?! What are people going to say? They know that I don't have a twin."

Loup shrugged. "Lie. Or whatever. I can dissapear if ya want. Oh yes, your sword." Loup handed Syaoran his sword and then dissapeared.

Needless to say, Sakura and Syaoran were kinda freaked out. 

Then happiness replaced shock. She ran over and pounced on Syaoran.

"Syaoran, I am so happy that you are alive!" Sakura began crying again, only of happiness.

Syaoran smiled.

"Syaoran, I have to tell you something. I love you!"

Syaoran blushed. They embraced even tighter.

Sakura and Syaoran pulled away. "Where did he go to anyway?" she asked.

Syaoran strained to sense him. 

//What is it Syaoran?//

Syaoran started. /Umm, where are you??/

//Hehe. Away from you. Thought you'd want privacy//

Sakura looked up into Syaoran's brown eyes. He looked back into her emaraulde eyes. 

In the bright moonlight, Syaoran and Sakura kissed. A long and deep kiss.

The light and the darkness had fallen in love again. The darkness had been separated into two different personalities, while the light remained whole. This, in the future, could become a serious problem, for there was now two darknessess in the world.

But for now, all was right.

~The End~

_______________

Sakura-san: Want more?

Ryoko: *still being chased by Syaoran* WHY WOULD THEY?!

Sakura-san: Well, because I left it open for a sequal. So many questions to be answered....

Ryoko: YOU COULD'VE ANSWERED THEM HERE!!!! *still runnig from Syaoran's lightining*

Sakura-san: *ignores them* Anyways, I am planning a sequal. It will answer questions about Loup and Syaoran and not to mention their powers. Questions about Sakura's powers might be answered. She doesn't have the unique situation that Syaoran has. The seuqual is going to be called: Shades of Grey. I'll get to work on it asap. After all, I do have a Rayearth fic to finish....but anyways look out for the sequal!


End file.
